


不做人文学

by youth233233



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youth233233/pseuds/youth233233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	不做人文学

【泥塑！！！双性！！！不喜欢不要看不要看】

【没有文笔也不一定有后续，雷者现在出去还来得及！！！】

【看了就不许骂，骂我全反弹】

王一搏终于还是在喝断片之前想起来洞房还有个“太子妃”在等着。

他也喝的很够了，喜宴上宾客也都醉的乱七八糟，他看着眼前这群酒气熏天的丑八怪，觉得此时正该回洞房看看那个传说中美貌无比的太子妃。

叫什么来着？萧赞还是肖站？

不管了。

他酒量还算好，被外面的冷风一吹，醒了七八分，还算清醒的踏入了他挂满红纸的寝房。

甫一开门，他就听到“叮叮”的声音，像是什么与瓷器碰撞之声。飞快绕过绣着戏水鸳鸯的屏风，看到他的太子妃正一脸惊慌的看着他，身后是基本吃的乱七八糟的菜肴。

见到自己太子妃真容那刻，王一搏生平第一次觉得他那个后妈的话也不都句句是屁。

拜堂时盖着红纱还不显，此刻去掉盖头，才发现这件喜服的上衣领口几乎开成了个一字，把肖赞雪白的肩膀和修长的脖颈全部暴露出来，发冠大概是已经被扯掉了，被不知道哪来的红发带松松束了一半，后面的全部披散下来，在刚刚匆忙的转头中滑落到肩膀前，乌黑的发尾衬着锁骨一抹浅窝，勾人溺在里面。

姣好的面庞在烛火通明的喜房里更添颜色，他惊慌的瞧着王一搏，大而圆的眼睛水汽盈盈，被他上挑的下目线和眼尾的红妆衬出无辜和色气，鼻子秀挺，连嘴巴也是小小的，唇瓣可能是涂了脂彩，润红的张成一个小小的圆，露出一点稚气的兔牙。

“你…你……我……”

王一搏被美色洗过了眼，脾气十足的好，对着连名字都不知道的太子妃温声道:

“怎么了？可是饿肚子了？”

肖赞于事无补的拿宽大的衣袖去遮身后桌上的一片狼藉，喏喏道:“没有……”

王一搏端出一副温柔架子安慰他，“不要紧，今日你我婚宴，却让你饿着肚子等我，是我的不是”。说着走到肖赞身边，一手揽腰一手扶肩，把人轻柔的扶起坐到椅子上。

他想借机吃豆腐，脸庞离肖赞极近，呼吸的热气打到肖赞的唇边，宽大的手掌握住肖赞肩头，有意无意磨蹭着细白的皮肉。

肖赞似乎很紧张，也很抗拒他，微微仰头避开。  
王一搏察觉到了，拉开距离，坐到对面，他对肖赞没什么感情，准确来说连交集都没有，这个太子妃位置有没有人，人是谁，他都不在乎，成婚只是为了应付那个后妈。

既然对方摆出一副不情不愿的样子，他也不乐意做个坏人。虽然肖赞容貌惊人，但是他身边也不缺美人，他不想把事情搞得不体面。

于是更好摆出那副君子端方的样子来，道:“你无须紧张，我也觉得婚事繁杂，肚中饥饿，你受不住也很正常。”

他非常礼貌的起身，朝肖赞微微颔首“这屋中饭菜不多，我帮你再叫下人添些。”

“不用！”

肖赞觉得尴尬极了，这桩亲事怎么成的他和王一搏都心知肚明，他端坐在床边等了许久，觉得王一搏今夜应该不会来洞房了，才放心拆了发冠叫人上点吃食来。谁曾想这么晚了人居然过来了！  
他脸颊羞的泛红，为自己的不守礼。看到桌子上托盘里摆的精巧酒壶，才想起来他和王一搏连合卺酒都还没喝。

“我不饿……我们…我们先喝酒吧…”

他声音越来越低，觉得自己今天又失礼又莽撞，这话一般要新郎来说才是。

不过王一搏倒是很给他面子，他从善如流的坐回去，斟起酒壶，倒满了两小杯酒。

他递给肖赞一杯，脸上表情淡淡的，仿佛要喝的不是代表白头偕老永结同心的交杯酒，只是应酬。

惊艳只是一瞬间的，惊艳过后他依然还是王一搏，高高在上天资过人的太子。

肖赞低着头接过酒杯，衣袖垂落，露出伶仃的腕骨。

王一搏坐近了些，英俊锐利的脸逼近，高挺的鼻梁几乎要碰到肖赞的面颊。

他眼神深而专注，看向肖赞总带着湿气的眼睛，直勾勾的。

肖赞被他看的惊慌失措，但是什么还来不及反应，就见面前人突出的喉结一动，不知道什么时候绕过自己手臂的酒杯已然空了。

“不是要喝合卺酒？”

他湿热带着酒气的吐息在肖赞耳边拂过，肖赞脸腮潮粉，脸向前凑去，连忙把手里的酒一饮而尽。

“咳……咳咳……”

肖赞几乎没有喝过酒，知道自己的酒量大概是不行的。他的身子是被娇养着的，吃穿用度从来精细，被这东宫的烈酒辣的喉咙生痛。

他拿袖子掩着嘴，觉得自己行为极其不雅，身子立刻从王一搏身边弹开。

王一搏又给他倒杯水，本想替他拍背顺气的举动也放下了——肖赞这样疏离，他没有热脸贴冷屁股的习惯。

他自觉今晚礼节周到，没有惹出什么事端，对这漂亮太子妃也算不上冷脸。成亲走到这一步算是万事大吉，万万没有再被姓杜的那个老女人指责的地方。

该出去寻乐子了。

肖赞从喝完酒就坐在桌子旁边，王一搏换下大红的喜服，把自己收拾妥当，正要翩翩离去。看到肖赞撑着脑袋微微摇头，一幅不胜酒力的模样，觉得还是把事情做的圆满些，让人安生上床睡觉，以免再闹出什么事。

他此时心里真是一点其他想法都没有，毕竟去外面怎么玩都不要紧，这送来的太子妃身后不知道站着多少人，玩起来有风险。他天生最怕麻烦，这种大麻烦再绝色，也还是不去招惹为妙。

但他也没想到肖赞会这么醉。

那小小一杯酒，连他一口的量都不到，肖赞醉的四肢发软，刚刚是全靠桌子在撑着，他过去想扶他起来，结果人一站起来就软绵绵的滑进他怀里。

王一搏软玉温香满怀，看着肖赞水光潋滟的眼睛，再次选择了不计较这些。把人打横抱起，往床边走。

肖赞从喝完酒脑子就晕晕乎乎，他晓得坏事了，虽然还没到断片的程度，但是这时候身体和大脑完全分离，他自己说什么都不受控制。

在陷进柔软的床褥之间的时候，他果然下意识的拉住王一搏袖子，成功阻止了这人要溜走的步伐。

“你…你要去哪？”他口齿不清道。

王一搏拽袖子一下居然没拽动，他比肖赞大了一圈的手掌覆上肖赞细白的手指，打算把人手拿开。

“干嘛呀……”

肖赞突然急了，整个人起身攀上他的手臂，打了个小小的酒嗝。

“你不…嗝……不和我圆房了嘛……”

王一搏不喜欢麻烦，这是真的。

但是上赶着的买卖没有不要的。

他名正言顺的太子妃既然说出口，他万万没有拒绝的道理，哪怕他知道这也许非他本意。

没有男人可以在这个时候说不，王一搏解开肖赞胸前系带的时候想。

这件喜服不知道是怎么设计的，看上去繁复华丽，层层幔幔，但所有机关都在胸前，王一搏轻轻一扯，整套衣裙都掉了下去。

王一搏看着肖赞一团雪白的身子上水红的肚兜，喉结上下滚动。

他几乎是立刻覆了上去。

肖赞醉的迷迷糊糊，根本不知道自己都说过什么，只感觉抱着的人手上动作几下，随后身体一凉，又是一热，被什么人严严实实的压进锦被里，胸前传来湿湿热热的触感，像是被什么含住了。

王一搏吸吮着他柔软的乳肉，手在他背后梭巡揉按，把人恨不得揉进身子里。终于放过细脂一样的胸脯，辗转向上，顺着脖颈吮吻，手向下一路探到嫩滑的腿间。

肖赞呜呜嗯嗯的叫，声音娇软。王一搏听了很有点受不住，看见肖赞小嘴微张露出一小截嫩红的舌尖，便凶猛无比的吮吃他的唇舌。

他的手也贴到了想去的地方，摸到一手湿滑。

王一搏沉醉于亲吻而闭上的眼睛突然睁开，他面上显示一丝惊异，起身拉开了肖赞光溜溜的两条大腿。

肖赞下体是全然的粉白，王一搏看到秀气的和他不似一种物事的阴茎，以及，一条娇红的肉户——两瓣浅粉的阴唇肉嘟嘟的盖着它，覆着一层湿淋淋的水光。

王一搏不由自主的咽了一口口水，充血的下体几乎瞬间鼓胀起来。

操……

王一搏托起肖赞滑腻的两瓣小屁股，两根手指拨开阴蚌往里插，里面流出来的湿液弄了他一手，手指被吸进一团湿热里，紧的叫他几乎难以动弹。

“啊嗯……别碰那呜……”

王耶博指节粗，手上还都是常年练刀剑磨出的硬茧，肖赞娇嫩的穴肉哪里受得了这个，直磨的她噗嗤噗嗤出水儿。

他粗重的喘了一口气，狠心把手指抽出去，急切的开始脱身上这件原本打算出去寻花问柳的衣裳。

肖赞身子微微打颤，上半身一丝不挂，没了压在身上王一搏火热的身体，入秋的夜晚凉气让他瑟缩着往被褥下躲，两条细白的腿挣扎着蹬着床褥。

在感觉到身体里捣弄的手指伸出去后，他软绵绵的把自己拱进松软的锦被里，也不管下面自己从小到大都奇怪出水的地方，头一歪就想睡去。

然后没多久，迷迷糊糊的想起好像房里还有一个人，被子被猛的掀开，火热坚硬的身躯又覆了上来。

肖赞被那人压在被子下面毫不留情的翻了个身，还没来得及抗议，唇瓣就又被对方的唇舌堵上。王一搏急不可待的拿两指掐住他的颊腮肉，逼他嘟起小小两瓣嫩肉，再被凶狠的吞吃。

肖赞被焖在被窝里，还被王一搏死死禁锢在身下亲吻，很快就喘不过气来，醉酒的手都握不成拳，呜呜咽咽打在王一搏宽阔结实的肩膀。

王一搏整个人被一种从未有过的急切欲望燃烧着，他不是初尝人事的毛头小伙，今天却在肖赞漂亮的脸蛋和奇妙的身子之前节节败退。

他那根粗硬的烫物已经蹭到肖赞柔嫩的股间，龟头蹭了两下刚刚水光淋漓的小阴户，滑腻腻的就探入里面的肉缝。

王一搏身子重重一沉，性器撑开嫩肉，肏进去大半。

肖赞全身一僵，喉口哽住，脸上红晕尽褪，一瞬间小腹和大腿绷的像是要断掉，下面那口小穴绞的死紧，把王一搏绞的头皮发麻，根本克制不住，又是一个狠顶，直到全根没入才放开肖赞的唇舌粗喘。

肖赞被顶的一口气断断续续吐不出来，哭声噎在嗓子眼里，像是被这巨大的性器肏傻了。

“啊……啊……”

他嘴唇哆嗦着，眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，瞬间浸湿了整张小脸，分明一副处子破身的受不住情状。

“……疼…好疼……”

王一搏此时完全沉浸在纯粹的肉欲里，肖赞的身子柔滑美妙，性器进去像是撞进一块热热的水豆腐里，一咂一咂的咬着它往里吞，虽然紧的他生疼，但是王一搏床事最喜欢有一点痛感，让他下意识的觉得刺激。

他狠捣起来，极重极深的抽插，肉棱棱的冠头粗暴的撑开又嫩又湿的内里，一路捣到娇软的宫口。不知道是不是因为双儿的原因，肖赞宫口浅，他堪堪进去就抵到了宫口，一大股热液浇到龟头上，他被吸的舒爽至极，掐着肖赞的腰死死按在胯下这根可怖的东西上，腰动的又急又快，撞出连绵一片的声响。

肖赞这处终究发育的不如寻常女子，阴户小，阴道也是窄紧的狠，更可怜的是宫口位置也浅，王一搏驴鞭一样的东西全根进来就肏进宫腔，何况顶的那么重，最柔嫩的宫肉都被他磨的红肿软烂。

王一搏做了很久，最后给了几下重的，粗长的阳具抵着宫口射了，灌了肖赞一肚子浓精。

他撑在肖赞身上，喘息粗重，上仰的下颌拉出一条凌利的线条，还带着汗意。

爽。太爽了。他很久没有在情事上得到过这么极致的享受了。

肖赞口唇微张，眼神涣散，下体插进来的那根物事几乎要把他劈成两半，他又痛又涨，被王一搏凶猛的操弄顶的连话都说不出来，几乎晕死过去。

王一搏是在发现肖赞见红了后才意识到自己做过了，他看着身下，肖赞半阖的睫毛湿漉漉，小手捂住雪白的肚皮哭的一抽一抽的，连带着穴里的嫩肉也一缩一缩的吸王一搏。

“疼……肚子好疼……”

他缩成小小一团，连哭都要没力气，偏头委委屈屈的蹭了蹭枕头，王一搏这才发现枕面几乎被他哭湿了。

他是第一次，那处尚且幼嫩，就算刚刚出水了，也经不起王一搏那根沉甸甸的东西一插到底。何况肖赞皮娇肉嫩，耐不起一点磕碰。

王一搏在床上淫词浪语会不少，哄人一窍不通。但肖赞这样，一幅被欺负的不知道怎么办才好的模样，怯怯的哭着，不像寻常美人落泪，倒显出几分稚气。

“……别哭了。”

他坐起来，把肖赞抱进怀里，吻他潮粉的眼皮，吻掉他脸上的泪痕。

“哭什么？嗯？”

肖赞坐到了他怀里，被他托着后背，宝贝一样抱着，还没等他想出几句温吞话，就发现怀里的柔软躯体狠狠一颤。

“啊啊啊…好深…呜呜呜呜呜呜！”

王一搏的东西还埋在里面没出来，还在逐渐涨大，下体酸痛的像被马车碾过。他眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，柔软的小腹贴着王一搏坚实的腹肌，雪白的胸乳压在王一搏胸膛上变了形。

王一搏又硬了，肖赞在他怀里嫩的像一块牛乳，又热又软，含住自己的阳物一嘬一吮的不松口，给王一搏逼出一种要把人吞吃入腹的欲望。

他托着肖赞的小屁股开操，肖赞坐在他身上，外阴娇嫩的两瓣肉户被他全根没入的囊袋撞的红肿湿润，细嫩的穴肉压在他肉棒暴起的青筋上磨，每次向上顶胯的时候都死死按着肖赞往下压，肥硕的冠头抵着宫口肏弄。

肖赞没得到一点怜爱，身子要被操坏了，那根粗长硬烫的肉棍几乎把他身子捅穿，他整张脸又湿了，眼睛哭的睁不开，呜呜的流着眼泪去亲王一搏，却连位置都被颠的找不准，嫩红的唇瓣好不容易含住王一搏的下唇，讨好的舔舐。

他惯会撒娇卖痴来让自己过的好些，但是却不知道在床上这一套除了让男人多发些兽性之外，半点好处也讨不到。

王一搏一只手箍着他细的只盈一握的腰，一手捏住他的脸腮吃他的小嘴，他的口舌和下面的物事一样霸道，凶猛的翻搅，肖赞上下两张小口都被人占有的彻底，用尽全力推拒王一搏的胸膛，结果被王一搏几下又重又深的顶撞弄的差点没气。

肖赞抽泣着讨饶：“轻一点嗯……求求你……”

等到又一轮云雨暂歇，王一搏终于把自己的性器抽出来，肖赞身上汗出的几乎湿了被褥，滑溜溜的，王一搏手上没注意，他身子就软绵绵的向后倒，一头撞到了床头雕花栏杆上，极重的一声响。

那一下碰的实在是狠，肖赞连哭声都停住一瞬，他哀哀的叫了一声，捂着脑袋，身子缩成一团发抖。

王一搏手足无措，慌忙把人抱起来，托着小脑袋轻揉。又叫下人打沐浴的热水，换一套新的床褥，收拾了一通。

洞房花烛夜到后半夜，王一搏躺在被子里，还在骂娘。

——正儿八经的骂那个姓杜的后娘。

王一搏从不在明面上叫她难堪，她也便装个样子，实则想方设法往他宫里安排眼线，之前都被王一搏不动神色处理掉了，这次拿太子妃位置空悬，东宫无主的名头压他，得了不少学究老臣的支持，他羽翼未丰，只得接受安排。

但并不是就这么认了，他放出自己嗜好男色的谣言，并且几次出入几次小倌馆，叫里面自己安插的人手身上弄出些伤痕。一来二去还未等杜化在自己阵营里挑出合适的太子妃人选，他好色残暴的名声已经远播，那些个重臣权宦没有一个愿意把自家女儿送进来。

本以为此事终了，谁承想杜化真找到一个男人塞了进来。

他原以为一个男人，无法诞下子嗣，就算占着太子妃位置，也奈何不了他，没想到杜化留了一手。

倘若肖赞可以生子，那就没有理由随便休了他。

杜化不愧和自己斗了这么多年，实在是了解他。肖赞这幅容貌身子，他第一眼就没把持住，何况人在自己宫里，杜化想要他和肖赞发生点什么，他也防不住。

“操！”王一搏越想越烦躁，骂出声来。

“……唔？”身旁的柔软身子被惊的动了动，肖赞趴在他臂弯里，迷迷糊糊的蹭他。

王一搏下意识圈着人拍拍背，肖赞又睡过去。

他无声的叹了口气，把刚刚脑海里的干脆杀了的计划打叉。

他翻个身，把怀里的软玉温香抱紧，想：

算了，走一步看一步吧。


End file.
